powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Armored Saurus
|airdate = 2022 |producer = |previous=Legendary Challenge |next= Power Rangers Shine Machine |author = Patrick Cesare |poster = KSR-7 Ryusoulgers.jpg }}Power Rangers Armored Saurus is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Kishiryu Sentai Ryuusoulger. It has a knights & dinosaurs theme . Plot 65 million years ago, the immensely powerful X-Tinction Clan reigned over Earth. The tribe abandoned the planet when a gigantic meteor approached, vowing that they would return as the rulers of the world again as they headed into space. The Dino Guild who battled against the X-Tinction Clan stayed on Earth, along with their dinosaur companions, the Armored Zords. The Dino Guild withstood the Ice Age brought on by the gigantic meteor, placing their Armored Zords companions into the Armored Tokens and sealing them in temples throughout the world. Time has moved on and the X-Tinction Clan has returned after fighting in harsh environments across space, totally increasing their powers. The Dino Guild that kept the Earth safe in the past have selected new knights: the Power Rangers Armored Saurus. They have been revived by their mission as the battle against the X-Tinction Clan begins. Characters Rangers Allies *Power Rangers Thief Brigade *Power Rangers Justice Patrol Dino Guild *Dino Lord *Dino Knights *Kaena Civilians *Lexie Zard *Emerson Zard Villains *X-Tinction Clan **Generals ***Major ****Rookar (1-6, 21-22) ****Bishorcerer (7-14, 17-20, 22-27, 30-31, 33-37, 39) ****Mutrook (14-16, 27-29, 31-34, 37-39) ****Kannon (33) ****Lady Jester (33-) ****Ammo ****Bombard ***Others ****Spore (1-7, 9-) **Phobeast ***Human-Originated Phobeast ****Phobeast Complete Body (1) ****Basilisk Phobeast (1, 14, 34) ****Unicorn Phobeast (2) ****Medusa Phobeast (3) ****Kraken Phobeast (4, 9, 35) ****Cerberus Phobeast (5, 9) ****Cerberus Phobeast (elder brother) (6) ****Cockatrice Phobeast (7-8) ****Troll Phobeast (10) ****Clam Phobeast (11-12) ****Kelpie Phobeast (14) ****Pan Phobeast (15, 35) ****Ghost Ship Phobeast (17) ****Arachne Phobeast (19) ****Grimoire Phobeast (20) ****Dwarf Phobeast (24) ****Grim Reaper Phobeast (25) ****Eyesore Phobeast (26-27) ****Beelzebub Phobeast (28) ****Behead Phobeast (30) ****Fairy Phobeast (31) ****Sylph Phobeast (36) ****Gnome Phobeast (37) ****Wizard Phobeast (39) ****Primogenitor Phobeast (Movie) ***Object-Originated Phobeast ****Mimic Phobeast (9) ****Golem Phobeast (18) ****Poltergeist Phobeast (29) ****Devil Phobeast (40) ***Dino Guild-Originated Phobeast ****Mummy Phobeast (13) ****Necromancer Phobeast (22) ***X-Tinction Clan-Originated Phobeast ****Jack-o'-lantern Phobeast (32) ****Charybdis Phobeast (38) **Grunts ***Pawniers **Others *Reptvile (34-35) Arsenal Zords Episodes #'Dino Knights': Phineas, Orson and Molly are three members of the Dino Guild who just became A.S. Rangers, but their greatest challenge begins when their sworn enemy, the X-Tinction Clan, finally returns to Earth after 65 million years of abscence. #'Pledged To Justice': Phineas, Orson and Molly begin their search for two other A.S. Rangers who are missing. But first, they must face another monster sent by the X-Tinction Clan. #'Don't Look At Me!': The two remaining A.S. Rangers, Clive and Saul reunite with the others, but they are far from impressed by Phineas and the others' abilites, but their meeting is cut short when Lexie is turned into a Phobeast in front of them. #'Stego & Tiger': Clive and Saul begin searching for their Armorzord partners after learning Phineas has a map to the temples holding them, with the former challenging the red warrior to a duel over it. The rivalry that ensues soon becomes detrimental when a Minosaur starts putting people to sleep. #'Rookar's Scheme,pt. 1': As Clive begins to grow close to the staff of a local animal health center, he joins Phineas when the latter confronts Rookar in an attempt to avenge T-Rex Knight. However, the two A.S. Rangers fall into a trap set up by the X-Tinction Clan. #'Rookar's Scheme,pt. 2': With Rookar going on the offensive after harnessing seismic energy, the A.S. Rangers fall victim to the infectious properties of the Cerberus Phobeast' poison. Phineas and Orson attempt to find a cure after Molly and Saul are infected so they can stop Rookar's rampage together. #'Mysterious Princesses': Princess Cardena of the Planet Cepeus arrives on Earth to request the A.S. Rangers' help in finding her missing sister, who she claims was taken by the X-Tinction Clan. Soon after, the A.S. Rangers confront the new X-Tinction Clan commander Bishorcerer. #'Wonder Voice': The A.S. Rangers rescues the alien princesses, who wish to give T-Rex Armorzord an energy source that will increase his power tremendously in return. Though Phineas immediately trusts them, Orson and Saul become suspicious of their intentions. #'Wish Upon A Chest': The A.S. Rangers find a game that leads participants to a magical wonderland where anything they wish for comes true, but Orson isn't convinced and suspects the X-Tinction Clan are behind this so-called game. #'Unbeatable': Just as the A.S. Rangers go up against an invincible Phobeast capable of reflecting attacks directed against it, its host unexpectedly saves Molly. While Phineas tries to attack their latest foe directly, Molly tries to save the monster's host even as Bishorcerer attempts to complicate matters for her. #'The Quiz of Flames': The A.S. Rangers and the X-Tinction Clan are on the hunt for the Blazetro Armorzord, who the Dino Guild sealed away because of its destructive power. But to acquire the Armorzord' loyalty, both parties must answer Blazetro Armorzord's rigorous riddles to prevent it from going on a rampage. #'Fiery Illusion': The A.S. Rangers attempt to recover Blazetro Armorzord after letting it get away, but Bishorcerer refuses to give up his quest to control it and has a Phobeast with apparent fire resistance created to lure the Armorzord out. Just then, a mysterious warrior makes himself known to the A.S. Rangers and the X-Tinction Clan, but whose side is he on? #'The Mayor': Jarcotyville' s first female mayor Ramya Karimi, a woman of mystery, appears to know Saul and offers to tell him and Clive about their Dino Knights on the condition that they destroy the Phobeast born from her body once it has fully matured. #'Shocking Marine Warrior': As the A.S. Rangers gain a reluctant ally from a sea branch of the Dino Guild who prefers to find himself a bride, they all find themselves facing a bloodthirsty X-Tinction general who seeks their people's total annihilation. #'Deep Water': Bretton refuses to join the A.S. Rangers, whilst attempting to get his little sister Kaena back to the sea after she followed him. During a Phobeast attack, Kaena is taken hostage by the X-Tinction Clan in order to force Bretton to fight the A.S. Rangers. #'Poseidon': Bretton begins to see the A.S. Rangers in a better light after Phineas saved his little sister Kaena, but his Mosarex Zord refuses to involve himself with the main Dino Guild for reasons unknown. As Bretton tries to convince his Zord, he and the A.S. Rangers find themselves facing Mutrook after he upgraded himself using the combat data he collected from their previous battles. #'Flame+Water ? Thunder!': Bishorcerer returns and uses a Phobeast to capture Mosarex Zord, using his magic to turn the Zord on Bretton as he turns to the A.S. Rangers for help. #'Unable To Morph': While fighting the X-Tinction Clan' latest Phobeast, the A.S. Rangers' suddenly lose their ability to transform! To make matters worse, Saul and Bretton come to blows over the Phobeast' host, causing the monster to grow faster and bigger than past Phobeasts. #'A T-Rex For A Friend': When elementary school students that T-Rex Zord befriended during his walk disappear as part of a X-Tinction Clan plot, he and Orson are the only ones left to save everyone after the other A.S. Rangers are captured while investigating the childrens' disappearance. #'Master Artist': Spore's latest Phobeast appears to be a failure, but under Bishorcerer's wing, it becomes a deadly threat as it causes the A.S. Rangers to disappear one by one! With Clive the last one standing, Sheather returns to challenge him. #'Astrosaurus': While Bretton and Mosarex Zord head off to investigate a mysterious power source coming from outer space, the other A.S. Rangers try to uncover the mystery behind the disappearances of several animals and plants along the mysterious resurrections of several dead people; including Lizzie's mother, Ankylo Knight and Rookar. #'Lives Of The Dead': In a shocking turn of events, it's revealed that a Phobeast born from Ankylo Knight is responsible for the resurrections. Armed with this knowledge, Phineas leaves to face the Phobeast while the other A.S. Rangers confront the revived Rookar. #'A Desired Token': With their Armored Tokens mysteriously losing power, the A.S. Rangers attempt a Armored Token Trade to stop this from happening. To assist them, Bretton provides an Armored Token capable of granting wishes, but Bishorcerer gets involved so he can take it for himself. #'Karate & Love': Bretton rescues and falls in love with the daughter of a dojo master, so he takes up karate to impress her and earn her father's respect. From the sidelines, Kaena secretly asks Orson to help ensure her brother's success. #'The Spore Dance': Spore puts out a viral video starring himself and Pawniers dancing like crazy, as well as a hidden Phobeast capable of stealing the souls of anyone who watches the video! When Lexie, Kaena, and T-Rex Armorzord have their souls stolen, the A.S. Rangers will have to enter cyberspace in order to save them and stop the X-Tinction Clan. #'My Buddy,Wilo': Seemingly out of nowhere, another member of the Dino Guild, Wilo(who also studied under T-Rex Knight beside Phineas), appears before the A.S. Rangers and asks to join them in their fight against the X-Tinction Clan. When Phineas is taken down by their enemies' latest Phobeast, he suddenly feels he isn't worthy to be a A.S. Ranger and considers passing the title of A.S. Red to Wilo. #'Boxing Zord': Wilo leads the A.S. Rangers to the resting place of the kangaroo-like Smachy Armorzord, and encounter its child, Smachy Totzord. While they attempt to break the Armorzord's seal, a resurrected Mutrook suddenly appears and buries them alive. #'Taken To Heart': Spore manages to sneak a microscopic Phobeast into Molly's body, forcing Phineas to shrink down in order to save her. However, his efforts are complicated when he finds that the monster's tail is tied around Molly's heart, meaning he can't kill it without killing her at the same time! #'Bretton' Wedding': Bretton meets a woman named Flo and chooses to get married to her on the spot, causing the other A.S. Rangers to believe he's leaving them, just as they're forced to deal with a Phobeast throwing poisonous garbage all over the place. #'Believing In Wilo': Clive and Saul learn that Wilo is Sheather, but Phineas refuses to believe his friend has succumbed to evil and tries to get close to him. Just then, Bishorcerer sends a "high performance" Phobeast to attack the A.S. Rangers, but Sheather appears to seemingly aid the latter against it. #'Freezing Melody': After a flying Phobeast entrances everyone in the city, including most of the A.S. Rangers, the unaffected Bretton, Kaena, and an injured Phineas have to locate a sky Armorzord in order to combat their airborne foe all while Wilo and the X-tinction Clan continue to hinder their efforts. #'Boosted Will': Even in spite of all that Wilo has done, Phineas firmly considers him an A.S. Ranger and fights to save him from the Sheather armor just as it starts to take over his body. Meanwhile, Bishorcerer goes on the attack alongside a Phobeast capable of spreading a rainbow-colored rain that causes people to go mad with anger and attack each other. #'Triumph Roar': Just as Phineas helped free Wilo from the Sheather armor, a X-Tinction assassin called Kannon attacks the A.S. Rangers one by one using his powers to absorb them. Vowing to make amends for what he did as Sheather, Wilo attempts to use the armor's power to save his friends from their latest foe. #'Enter,Lady Jester!': The A.S. Rangers get word that a giant space dragon is coming to Earth, along with another X-Tinction general, Lady Jester, who betrays both Bishorcerer and Mutrook to use the space dragon to destroy their enemies. To overcome the challenge ahead of them, the A.S. Rangers will have to challenge a long-standing Dino Guild tradition to obtain more power. #'The Trial': As Lady Jester and her space dragon continue wreaking havoc, the A.S. Rangers struggle to overcome the Cliffs of Trials in order to unlock the most powerful Dino Guild combination;with Phineas in particular experiencing the most difficulty. #'What's Wrong With Clive ?': Following their first few battles with Lady Jester, the A.S. Rangers strive to train harder in order to defeat their latest foe. However, Clive fails to appear for training and to stop a Phobeast attack. When they investigate, the A.S. Rangers find him on a date. #'Ultra T-Rex': After T-Rex Armorzord accidentally injures a child, he and Phineas butt heads over what happened. Just then, Bishorcerer and Mutrook join forces to overwhelm the A.S. Rangers, and the only way they can stop them is to help the quarreling red champions settle their differences. #'The King Temple': Upon Mobuk's advice, the A.S. Rangers seek out the Temple of the Beginning, where Phineas and Bretton are summoned to undergo numerous tests. Meanwhile, Lady Jester gives Mutrook one last chance to prove himself, so he attacks the city with a new Phobeast he has created. #'Magic Christmas': With Christmas on the horizon, the A.S. Rangers and Armorzords are in high spirits. Meanwhile, a jealous Bishorcerer plots to kidnap all the Santas in the city for being more popular than him and creates a Phobeast capable of transforming Christmas decorations into New Year's decorations. #'Blue With Fear': While a strange fog blankets the city and causes strange phenomena, a Phobeast that tormented Orson in his dreams suddenly appears in the real world to feed on the A.S. Rangers' fear and become invincible. #'Missing Sword': After being cast in a feature film, the A.S. Rangers frantically search for the Dino Caliber when it goes missing, eventually finding it in the clutches of Bombard, a new X-Tinction general who looks exactly like the late Kannon and has the power to steal their weapons right out of their hands. #'Bishorcerer Last Stage': The X-Tinction Clan' leader,Lhissa, is due to revive any day now. Before that happens, Bishorcerer sets out to capture the A.S. Rangers and destroy them to prove himself worthy to the X-Tinction cause. #'The Mother Of All Evils': As Lhissa begins to revive, the X-Tinction Clan intensify their attacks while the A.S. Rangers attempt to learn more about their enemies' leader. After hearing Lhissa' name, Saul remembers how his mentor, Stego Knight, turned traitor and destroyed their village to protect the X-Tinction Clan leader. #'?????': As Bombard holds Kaena hostage to demand the A.S. Rangers to hand the Dino Caliber over, Lhissa creates the X-Tinction general Swordanger. The A.S. Rangers respond by splitting into two groups with one holding off Lady Jester's forces while the other group storms the X-Tinction' lair to destroy Lhissa. #'A Knight' True Heart': Even with Lady Jester in control of his heart, Stego Knight suddenly appears before Saul and demands to see Mobuk. Meanwhile, armed with the truth behind Lhissa' resurrection, the A.S. Rangers move forward with a plan to stop her and the X-Tinction Clan once and for all. #'The Birth Of A.S. Brown': After Lady Jester learns the true nature of the X-Tinction Clan from Lhissa, she faces the A.S. Rangers as they learned the only way to reseal Lhissa is by sacrificing their Armorzord partners. #'When Our Souls Are One,...': Now that she's fully revived, Lhissa attacks the A.S. Rangers and sends them into a peaceful world without conflict. While exploring this new world, the six knights find themselves questioning the true meaning of peace, why they're fighting as A.S. Rangers, and what Lhissa is really after. Movies #'The Land Before Time' #'Prehistoric Thief Justice' Notes Category:Knights Category:Kishiryu Sentai Ryuusouger Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Adaptations Category:2022 Category:Dinosaurs